Irritante
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Pensamentos de Tenten sobre o cara mais irritante e apaixonante que conhece.


**Bem, fic que fiz em sala. Tínhamos que escolher uma palavra ao acaso e fazer uma fic om esta palavra. Eu escolhi "irritante", a palavra título porque eu estava muito irritada no dia. Saiu essa one aqui. Espero que curtam.**

**Obs: Tenten POV**

* * *

><p>É simplesmente irritante o fato de existir alguém tão... irritante, assim como ele.<p>

É irritante o modo pelo qual ele mantém os longos cabelos castanhos presos exatos cinco dedos acima da ponta (santa exatidão irritante!) balançando suavemente com o vento. É irritante o modo pelo qual os olhos irritantemente brancos (sim, completamente brancos) me perscrutavam, analisando cada milímetro de mim.

É irritante o fato de ele ser tão musculoso, como se eu pudesse sumir naquele peito tão largo, e é irritante que ele tenha os lábios tão sedutores.

Porém, acima de tudo, Neji é um cara irritante. O nariz suavemente arrebitado dá a ele um ar arrogante, que é confirmado pelas suas ações carregadas de senso de superioridade que o deixam ainda mais irritante.

No entanto a coisa mais irritante nele é... ele me faz desejá-lo.

Ele me faz querer parar os malditos treinos irritantes e agarrá-lo! Ele me faz amaldiçoar o fato de estarmos na mesmo equipe, o que me obriga a passar mais tempo com ele. Ele me faz detestar nosso mestro que vai treinar com o discípulo favorito q em deixa sozinha com ele.

Fica tudo ainda pior e mais irritante porque ele está estranho a semanas. Não fala mais comigo, a não ser o essencial, chega atrasado no treino, estragando sua reputação de exatidão e impecabilidade, vai embora o quanto antes puder e exceto nos combates físicos ele procura manter um mínimo de um metro de distância entre nós.

O meu amigo irritante Lee, mas bem menos que Neji, diz que ele está se apaixonado por mim, mas por não compreender estes sentimentos se afasta de mim. Seria legal se Lee estivesse certo, mas ele não está. Neji é irritante demais para gostar de alguém.

E aqui vou eu para o (irritante) treinamento. É melhor não ficar pensando nele quando estou prestes a encontrá-lo.

Dito e feito. Milagrosamente ele não se atrasou, e já estava se aquecendo no campo quando cheguei.

Depois dos alongamentos, fomos treinar um pouco de taijutsu. Neji é o melhor nesta área, melhor até que Lee e Hiashi, então é o melhor instrutor que eu poderia ter. Como sempre eu mal toquei nele, e numerosas vezes ele parou um golpe fatal e centímetros de meu corpo. Nada de diferente.

Horas se passaram, Lee e Gai não deram as caras, então fomos apenas Neji e eu o tempo todo. No fim eu me deixei cair no chão exausta, e Neji fez o mesmo a 10 centímetro de distância. Eu não aguentei, tive que falar:

- Hm, resolveu se aproximar.

- Não sei do que está falando, Tenten.

- Ah, você sabe sim.

Ah esse pequeno diálogo irritante, seguiu-se o silêncio irritante. Com a respiração acelerada pelo exercício, ele abaixou a cabeça, e eu me apoiei nas mão jogando o corpo para trás. Segundos depois ele rompeu o silêncio:

- Você está certa. Teve um motivo para isso tudo.

- Mesmo? Qual?

- Eu estava de evitando.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Só sei que estarmos sozinhos hoje me fez querer me aproximar novamente.

- Eu fiquei irritada com essa fuga sua.

- Ah! Desculpe, não queria te chatear.

- Tudo bem.

Outro período irritante de silêncio. Mais uma vez ele foi o primeiro a falar:

- Por que minha fuga irritou você?

Droga, essa é golpe baixo. Mas eu cansei. Ninguém merece essa situação. É melhor dizer logo e acabar com isso:

- Porque eu queria você do meu lado. Porque é triste quando você não está. Porque eu...

Parei. Não consegui terminar.

- O que sente por mim, Tenten?

Ok, eu consigo fazer isso.

- Bem, eu... eu... te amo.

Senti meu rosto esquentar tanto que seria possível fritar um ovo nele. Eu sabia que estava muito corada.

- Bom saber. - ele disse de repente. Eu me virei para ele. - Significa que não estou sozinho. - e ele encerrou puxando meus lábios para os dele.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal, mereço reviews?<strong>


End file.
